


Sucking on Rock Candy like Cigarettes

by twitchtipthegnawer



Category: Homestuck, モブサイコ100 | Mob Psycho 100
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Breeding, Canon-Typical Violence, Clothed Sex, Come Inflation, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trickster Mode (Homestuck), Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, of the magical variety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitchtipthegnawer/pseuds/twitchtipthegnawer
Summary: Teru is definitely going to get down this "protector of Seasoning City" self-assigned job eventually. If it doesn't kill him, or maim him, or knock him up first. That last one wasn't really on his list of concerns, though, so he isn't exactly carrying around condoms just in case. Is he even old enough to buy condoms yet?Shimazaki wasn't even doing the bad guy gig anymore, so why was Teru following him around, trying to restart fights Shimazaki had basically won once already? And why did he have candy in his hair?(No knowledge of Homestuck is necessary to enjoy this fic! I just adapted a piece of lore from the webcomic into the Mob Psycho universe, nice and simple.)





	Sucking on Rock Candy like Cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Hanazawa Teruki! And happy _tenth_ birthday Homestuck! I'm so glad the dates matched up on this one, you guys have no idea. Additional (mildly spoilery?) clarification on the dubious consent tag, for anyone worried about possible triggers, is in the end note.

“Shimazaki,” came a singsong voice from above him. He wrenched himself around, utterly shocked; he hadn’t heard the thoughts of the person approaching him, and he  _ knew  _ that voice. “Shimazakiiiiiiii,” the boy sang again.

Teru looked different than he should, not that Shimazaki was able to see it. His hair had turned a violent shade of lime shot through with yellow, and he had on a pale pink cape which fluttered behind him despite the lack of wind. That cape was tied around his neck with a bow so puffy it brushed his cheeks on either side, and his eye-searing hair had blue rock candy stuck to the bristly strands. He wore royal blue shorts, green and pink striped thigh-high socks, and a yellow t-shirt with blue stars all over it.

Altogether, he was horribly gaudy, but none of that was important next to the thing he had braced up against his side. Blue rock candy, just like what was in his hair, but giant-sized. Large enough that the crystalline spikes on it looked more than a little threatening, to anyone who  _ could _ look at them, at least.

Sadly for Shimazaki, he wasn’t one of those people. “Teru, is that you?” His smile was tense, but he faked it anyway. “How did you find me?”

“It was easy with this!” He hefted the rock candy above his head, then levitated off of the building. “It’s  _ so  _ sweet. Want a taste?”

“How about no?” Shimazaki went onto the balls of his feet, ready to teleport at the next sign of movement. He could still feel the wind on his face, after all. He’d be able to feel Teru get close if it came to that.

“Wrong answer,” Teru crowed.

While Shimazaki braced for impact against a weapon he didn’t know the shape of, Teru swooped downwards faster than he could react. The strange dark spot over his “vision” was so disconcerting he almost missed when Teru kissed him.

_ Almost  _ being the operative term. The lips were soft and sugar-sweet, and Teru wasn’t shy about using his tongue. There was a lot saliva going on, actually, but Shimazaki didn’t mind.

Of course, now that he was properly distracted, he didn’t have time to teleport or dodge out of the way of the rock candy Teru swung down onto his head.

His brain went blank, and then he crumpled to the ground. Teru stood over his unconscious body with a grin growing on his face. It looked like it had to hurt, straining his cheeks like that, but his eyes glittered with nothing but glee. “You’re going to  _ love  _ this! Hee hee hee hee hee hee hee!” His unsettling laughter echoed down the alleyway as purple bled into Shimazaki’s hair.

Here was how this began:

Hanazawa Teruki wasn’t proud of his habit of attempting vigilante work, but he was also too attached to it to give it up. His fight with Shimazaki had only hammered home that he needed to hone his skills even more if he wanted to keep people safe, and so he considered his patrols double duty. Both training and protecting.

However, there were still a lot of powers out there that he didn’t know about. And when he spotted a pair of forest green evil spirits bickering, he felt the need to step in before the human they were taking turns possessing got hurt.

“Hey, you guys,” he started. Not his finest work. “Get out of that man right now, or I’ll blast you both away!” There, that was better.

The man’s cheeks and eyes colored with a bright, true blue, utterly unnatural and unsettling. “Fuck off asshole, let us work out our sibling rivalry in peace.”

“What sibling rivalry?” That wasn’t Teru asking; the man’s cheeks and eyes had changed to an electric blue as one spirit displaced the other. “You’re rambling at me about why you’re  _ so  _ great and  _ so  _ powerful, and I’m just sitting here listening to it.”

“No you’re not! You’re a  _ terrible  _ listener!”

Each possession-swap had the man’s face turning paler and paler, until he started to look a little green himself. Teru held up both fists and set his knees against each other. “Last warning,” he said. “I’m giving you to the count of five.”

“Why do you even  _ care?”  _ Whined true-blue.

“Yeah, it’s none of your business,” said the other, more bored than anything.

“You’re hurting him, and cannot allow innocent civilians to be harmed on my watch.”

“How do you know he’s innocent?” Asked the electric one.

“I, well, uh.”

Both spirits vacated the man for a minute, floating on either side of him while his legs gave out and he crumpled to the ground. “You’re rude,” said electric-blue, “but he’s ruder.”

True-blue replied, “We should teach him a lesson. Shouldn’t we, sister?”

“For once, I agree with you, brother.”

This time, when they  _ popped  _ back into that hapless body, one cheek and one eye turned each of their colors. The man stood back up, an inhuman grin on his face, and blood began to drip from his nose. Teru braced himself, since it seemed like negotiations had failed, and he was out of time. If he wanted to keep the human from coming to harm, he’d have to act  _ now. _

And then a giant stick of rock candy had appeared in his palm.

“What the fuck?” Teru had said, right before getting brained with it.

Here was how this ended:

Shimazaki awoke with a terrible headache and a sense that things were entirely too  _ bright.  _ This was strange not just because his ESP had never acted up quite like this before, but also because he had a vague notion in his mind that after being knocked unconscious by a giant sweet he should probably be groggy and slow, not - not -

Bright, that was the only word for it.

At least his sight was working again. He could see himself through Teru’s eyes, and it was so disorienting he very nearly collapsed back onto the ground when he’d only gotten himself halfway up. His hair had turned  _ purple.  _ Candy drops were stuck in his hair, deep purple more subdued than the violet strands they tangled in.

He still had on the blazer he’d been wearing, but now it had a melty-looking gradient dripping down from the collar, red at the top and purple at the bottom. What’s more, there was no shirt on underneath it. His tie was now a gaudy, glistening, golden thing, his underwear a similar shade g-string which he (strangely) hadn’t noticed any discomfort from, but  _ definitely _ noticed arching up over his hip bones. Formerly black pants were now blood red and covered in purple polka-dots. It was perhaps less weird than Teru’s outfit, but only just.

The wingtip oxfords on his feet were actually kind of nice. Glittery and gold wasn’t his usual aesthetic, but Shimazaki had been known to fall to kitschy appeal in the past.

“You look good enough to eat!” Teru exclaimed, and Shimazaki barely managed to reach up and grab his jaw before Teru could swoop down and bite the candy out of his hair like he’d planned.

Pout turning down the corners of his bright pink lips, Teru said, “C’mon, wash th’ problem?”

To his surprise, Shimazaki laughed at the way Teru slurred around his squished cheeks. And then he laughed some more. And then he  _ couldn’t stop laughing. _

“Ahah! Ha! Ha ha!” Serizawa released Teru to clutch at his own stomach. “Hah!”

“Ehehehe, you sound like you’re having so much fun!” Teru managed to get a lick in on Serizawa’s hair, and to his surprise Serizawa caught an echo of the flavor. Was that black currant? “I want to have fun too.”

Another kiss was what cut off Serizawa’s laughter. This time the sweetness was so overpowering that it should’ve been cloying; instead, it was intoxicating. Shimazaki immediately grabbed for Teru’s hair, pulling the boy closer, and Teru impacted the front of his body with a  _ jolt  _ he felt all down his spine.

Nimble hands pressed to his bare belly, a tingly, almost ticklish feeling. Teru hummed happily against him, slipped those hands up to his chest, and Shimazaki thought he was going for his nipples. This sounded like a wonderful idea to him, and he arched his back, only to feel ten nails bite into his skin.

Raking his hands downwards, Shimazaki shrieked and Teru giggled like a child who had just unexpectedly found a treat in their lunch box. Blood welled up from the long welts, but only for a moment before they healed over. This was odd, but Shimazaki found it hard to focus on when Teru was right in front of him, flesh sanguine under his fingernails, and needed to be taught a lesson about lashing out when someone was treating him nicely.

At once Shimazaki had Teru pinned to the wall. He forced Teru’s head back, then bit into his neck hard enough to taste iron, but Teru only moaned happily and held onto his shoulders.

This wouldn’t do at  _ all. _

Once again, Shimazaki pushed Teru against the worn facade. This time, though, he  _ slammed _ down with his powers as well, and they left a dent of crumbling brick and warped metal behind. And then  _ again,  _ and this time he and Teru went tumbling into the dark room beyond.

Motion sensor lights turned on, but thankfully the room was empty. It was some kind of toy store; Shimazaki didn’t care, it wasn’t going to dissuade him, especially now that he had Teru pinned under him.

Teru, who had caught his breath now that there was a pause in their kissing, and was licking his lips like he was chasing the remains of Shimazaki’s flavor there. “You’re so cool,” Teru cooed. “So cool! I wanna have your babies!”

“Huh?” Shimazaki hadn’t expected  _ that  _ swerve.

“Let’s have a baby!” Teru said, like rephrasing slightly was an explanation. He flipped them over deftly, so now he was straddling Shimazaki’s hips wide enough to make his shorts cut into his thighs a bit. “I wanna, please? Will you fuck me raw and impregnate me?”

Logic would’ve dictated to Shimazaki that he needed to shove Teru off of him,  _ right now.  _ But with the addictive sugar running through his veins, those words just made his cock harder than it’d been in a long time. He tore at Teru’s shorts, even when the boy laughed at his desperation.

“You’re a little slut, do you know that?” Shimazaki snapped. Teru snorted, leaned down to lick over the empty space where an eyeball should’ve been. “Can you even  _ get  _ pregnant?”

Despite his words, Shimazaki grabbed Teru’s hips and forced the boy to grind his ass down against Shimazaki’s tented pants. As he did, he noticed something for the first time - a wetness, soaking through his gaudy pants rather quickly. “Oh, I can,” Teru purred.

Okay, so he was trans. Shimazaki’s usual reaction would’ve been a bored shrug. Now, he responded with a grin from ear to ear, it  _ hurt,  _ and chirped, “We’re gonna have babies!”

“So many,” Teru agreed. His juices were fast causing a friction that was uncomfortable for Shimazaki, who accordingly pulled his dick out of both his pants and sparkly underwear.

“I need to fill you up with a  _ lot  _ of my come, if we wanna make sure you get pregnant!”

“Oh, boy,” Teru giggled at his own silly phrasing. “I can’t wait!”

Rubbing the head of his dick against Teru’s plump outer lips, Shimazaki watched while his precome dampened the tuft of blond pubic hair there. “I’m gonna fuck you until you  _ look _ pregnant,” Shimazaki said, not even registering his own words. “It’ll be great! Your belly all distended like that, I can’t wait to make us both fathers!”

“We’ll have to get married,” Teru cautioned, licking down at Shimazaki’s chest. Little starbursts of pleasure came each time he swiped a tongue across one of his nipples.

“It’s okay, I’ll make an honest man out of you!”

“I wanna wear a white suit to the wedding!”

Their babble wasn’t the most coherent thing, but it succeeded in riling them both up more and more. Until Teru couldn’t take it anymore, and he sank down on Shimazaki’s dick with absolutely no warning. Shimazaki shouted, but it didn’t drown out Teru’s continued chatter. “Oh, I sure hope if I suck my stomach in enough I can see your dick inside me! You need to stretch me out lots so all our babies can fit!”   
  
“I want,  _ ah, _ quadruplets,” Shimazaki said. “We need to have a  _ hundred  _ babies!”

“You gotta hurry up and fuck me then. At this rate I’ll never be pregnant,” Teru agreed.

Obediently, Shimazaki bucked his hips enough to make Teru bounce upwards in his lap. “I’m gonna keep you pregnant  _ forever,  _ there’s no,  _ hff,  _ rush.”

“Yes,” Teru groaned. “Pregnant or breeding, all the time! My chest is gonna get so full with milk, all those hormone blockers won’t mean a thing!”

Together they made quite the sight. Both of them still wearing more clothes than not, but in candy-bright colors that would’ve made Shimazaki’s eyes water if he’d had any. He pushed Teru’s shirt up, and to his delight the boy proceeded to hold the fabric out of the way for him to tease his chest, returning the favor from earlier.

Abusing his telekinesis liberally, Teru was able to rapid-fire hop up and down on Shimazaki’s dick without straining his legs. Even the happy sounds he made when Shimazaki pinched and pulled at his nipples didn’t affect his rhythm at all, and the tight, sopping grip of his pussy was going to push Shimazaki over the edge fast if he wasn’t careful.

So he reached down, pressed his thumbs on either side of Teru’s belly until the boy was forced to suck in his skin. And Shimazaki could sort of see his dick thrusting in and out, he thought, at the very least Teru giggled and stuttered a bit, “Oh, squeeze me tighter! It tickles a bit, make it  _ hurt, ah!  _ Shimazaki!”

_ There _ was an order he was happy to oblige. Shimazaki tried to bring his hands together, to squeeze around Teru’s waist until his organs could be bent out of shape. Teru squealed, breath escaping and finding no room to get back in. Bruises bloomed and then faded as fast as Shimazaki’s grip could shift, deep blue and black one second, gone the next. He didn’t understand the power and wasn’t much interested in analyzing it at the moment.

Suddenly releasing Teru, causing his legs to finally give out and him to simply sit on Shimazaki’s dick, shivering, for a moment, Shimazaki tried a new plan. He rubbed a little circle around Teru’s large clit, muttering, “I could give you a blow job while you’re too pregnant to fuck, that sounds  _ so  _ nice, bet you taste perfectly sour.” Teru ground down on the feeling, a happy hum building in his throat agreeing with Shimazaki’s words.

Still not enough, though. Shimazaki pinched his clit,  _ pulled  _ on it, rough and somewhat mean.

Perfect for Teru, though, as it turned out. His spine bowed back far enough for his head to hit the floor between Shimazaki’s knees. Those pale thighs twitched, a visible echo to the feeling of his pussy pulsing around Shimazaki’s cock.

After a display like that, the juices flooding Shimazaki’s pants and the wide open mouth and rolled-back eyes, it wasn’t a surprise Teru pushed Shimazaki over the edge right after him. Shimazaki came, spilling inside the heated grip of that soft muscle, and was sure that was the end of it. Things would die down now.

Really, he should’ve known better.

“You’re not getting soft,” Teru noted between desperate pants for breath. His tongue was lolling, drool dripped all down his chin and neck. Shimazaki coaxed him up to lick it off him.

“Uh huh,” Shimazaki agreed. “You can come again Teru, can’t you?”

“As many times as you want! I’m gonna be the perfect husband, so I gotta make sure you’re satisfied, right?”

“Right!” This plan sounded  _ heavenly. _

Hours later, and Shimazaki’s head pounded harder than he’d been pounding Teru’s holes. The plan had been a terrible, terrible idea.

Color bled out of Shimazaki’s hair, the last remaining sign of the strange esper power that’d taken over him. At last, the hard candy dropped from his hair to the ground, where it quickly crumbled to nothing but purple dust and blew away.

“What the hell did you do to me?” He groaned. “I know I tried to take over the world, but you already taught me a lesson about that, fuck.”

Incredulous, Teru replied, “What did  _ I  _ do? What did  _ you  _ do, how did you even come this much?” It was a fair question; he didn’t look pregnant, quite, but his belly  _ was  _ rounder than before.

“I dunno,” Shimazaki admitted, then groaned and held onto his head. The sound of his own voice was enough to make the aching worse.

“Can’t believe I thought you were cool.”

“That wasn’t just the psychic drug candy talking?”

“Er, uh. Anyway, you better not have any STDs.”

“What do you take me for? I’m a responsible adult.” Shimazaki caught a flash in his mind of Teru lying with his limbs all splayed, smeared with sweat and come dripping from his thighs. “Usually, anyway. When I’m not under some kind of mind control.”

“I’m gonna have to find those evil spirits and teach them a lesson,” Teru said grumpily. “The morning after pill is supposed to  _ suck.” _

“Evil spirits?” Shimazaki sat up, with an embarrassing amount of effort. His whole torso felt like one big pulled muscle. “I can help with that, at least.”

“Why?” Teru asked suspiciously. “I thought you didn’t  _ want  _ to be on the good guys’ side.”

“They fucked with me, too. This isn’t about good versus evil or anything high and mighty.”

His dick was  _ raw.  _ Who had ever heard of someone’s dick getting  _ raw  _ from this kind of thing? Come made terrible lube, as it turned out, and those last couple of ejaculations had burned a bit. Everything felt kind of… gummy. Shimazaki was almost afraid to clean up. Yeah, they’d fucked with him plenty, he deserved his vengeance.

“Fine, we’ll do it together,” Teru conceded. “But first, where the hell are you staying? I need to shower, and so do you.” His nose wrinkled. “We stink, and we don’t want to be here when the store’s owners arrive.”

Yet another good point Shimazaki would never compliment Teru on. He realized more and more with each passing minute that his first impression of the confident youth might’ve been a bit more condescending than was warranted. “Yeah, okay,” he hauled himself up with another wince. “Follow me.”

He was glad he could abuse his own powers to keep them from being seen on the way back. Today had been weird and eventful enough without a public indecency charge.

**Author's Note:**

> Trickster mode makes characters already interested in one another lose inhibitions in the extreme, and this _does_ count as noncon in that it's... essentially, drugged sex which neither person knew the details of or consented to beforehand. But neither particularly regrets it, nor is uncomfortable with it, because this fic takes place in fantasy magicland where I make the rules. So it's dubcon because they _would_ have consented, had they even had the information necessary, but y'know. They didn't.
> 
> Goes without saying this sort of mind reading and foresight into how people will react is a luxury afforded to us by the fact that this is a work of _fiction._ Real life rules need not apply both when it comes to magically changing outfits (and psychic power sets) at random, and when it comes to boning.


End file.
